carnivoresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dinosaur Call
calling and displaying a Gastonia.]] The dinosaur call is a hunting accessory in Carnivores, Carnivores 2, Carnivores Ice Age, Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, Carnivores: Ice Age, Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD ''and Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Reborn. The call is a lure that uses an imitation of the native calls of the selected species to attract animals to the area. Ambient creatures will flee when they hear the call of a carnivorous animal. The dinosaur call can be used as a free, albeit less accurate, alternative to the radar, since any animals of the same species as the call being used will answer if they hear the call, even if they are fleeing from the hunter. Carnivores * ''Allosaurus calls are deep, throaty, nearly subsonic growls that travel long distances. * Velociraptor calls are chilling howl-like screeches. * Tyrannosaurus produce a terrifying bone-shaking nightmarish roar when communicating; using the call horn will cause all other dinosaur species to flee in fear, while drawing in Tyrannosaurus from long distances away. This call has the farthest usable range in attracting prey. When it gets ready to charge, it's roar sounds similar to the death sound of the Tyrannosaurus. * Ceratosaurus calls resemble the roar the Tyrannosaurus makes when it gets ready to charge. However, the calls are slightly different. The sound is almost as nightmarish and bone-shaking as the Tyrannosaurus . But somehow it's voice resembles the Allosaurus too but with a loud slightly lower pitched to the Tyrannosaurus too. * Spinosaurus calls are strange growls that sound somewhat like a motor being started up. *Wolves makes howls very similar to Earth's wolves, but also produces dog like barks. *''Diatryma'' makes a chilling eagle-like call. *''Smilodon'' calls are very similar to a lion or tigers. *''Bears'' make yawn-like moans and growls. *''Oviraptors'' produce what sounds like a cross between a chicken cluck and a police car siren. *''Troodon'' calls are throaty screams that sound like 4 chickens with sore throats clucking. However, the call is much scarier and more menacing than the above description makes it sound. *''Utahraptors'' emit a chilling growl that ends in a high-pitched whistle. *''Gigantoraptor'' calls are high-pitched screams that sound like a bugling eagle. *''Carnotaurus'' emit loud, resonating roars similar to those of Tyrannosaurus. *''Coelophysis'' emit like a monkey, a bird or a cricket sound. *''Hyaenodon'' calls a loud howl that is much deeper than that of the wolf, and sounds exactly like a modern hyena. *''Andrewsarchus'' calls a loud howl, but much lower in pitch than the wolf's. *''Titanis'' calls a loud, terrifying screech, vaguely similar to that of a crow or vulture. *''Yeti'' calls an old and a new sound with Sasquatch. *''Tylosaurus'' calls a loud bellowing sound like a whale and a crocodile. Herbivores * Parasaurolophus emit a a loud hollow call that travels a long distance to reach other animals. * Pachycephalosaurus create a quiet low continuous, throaty noise that doesn't travel very far. * Stegosaurus calls are deep bellows that are similar to the commonly portrayed general dinosaur roar sounds. * Chasmosaurus calls sound similar to the Allosaurus call, but with a slightly higher pitch. * Ankylosaurus calls are strange raspy sounds that vaguely resembles the sound of a child crying. *''Brontotherium'' calls are loud and high pitched and sound similar to a sea lion. *Wild Boar produce a pig-like squeal. *Wooly Rhinoceros calls are like a combination with a roar and a cow's moo. *''Megaloceros'' produce a call similar to that of other large deer like Moose and North American Elk. *Mammoth produce a call very similar to that of an elephant trumpeting. *''Amargasaurus'' produce a call that starts off as a throaty bellow, but fades into a low raspberry-like moan. *''Iguanodon'' calls like a pig or a bulldog. *''Indricotherium'' calls are like a sheep and cow sound. *''Doedicurus'' calls are very loud, similar to the roar of a modern-day bear. Dinosaur Decoy In Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD ''and ''Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Reborn, the dinosaur call is present under the name Dinosaur Decoy. This emits the call of the selected dinosaur to locate one on the M.I.S.T. device . Carnivores will be attracted to the call and come to the spot it was activated, so move to high ground or cover for an optimal shot once the call has been activated. Once used, the call has a 30 second cooldown period before it can be used again. The Dinosaur Decoy costs 150 gems to use, and will deduct 10% of the total points acquired on a hunt. See also * Call box, the equivalent accessory in Primal Prey.